Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang: Ciudad República
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Secuela de "Avatar, Libro IV: Aire" han pasado tres años y aunque la paz está cada vez más cerca, falta un escalón más que escalar. Se avecina la fundación de una nueva Ciudad, la esperanza del mundo. En Pausa
1. Lo que pasa en tres años

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

EH... bien ¿cómo digo esto? eh.. ¡Hola de nuevo! :P Bien, eso sonó casi patético. Estoy plenamente consciente de que tengo MAS historias de Avatar por actualizar pero, no me resistí a ésta. Disculpen.

Como estoy adelantándome y veo "La Leyenda de Korra" en inglés, hay muchas cosas que no me terminan de cuadrar. Llevan siete capítulos y apenas he visto a Aang en una estatua y en un flashback que dura menos de dos segundos. No han aclarado nada todavía y como me estoy desesperando, además que de la serie no me está terminando de gustar, decidí hacer otra secuela.

Aquí recrearé los hechos que, a mi parecer, fundaron la Ciudad República. Tengo entendido que hay cómics y cosas por el estilo con el mismo contexto. Lamentablemente, no tengo ni el tiempo ni los medios económicos de acceder a ellos, así que me limito a usar mi imaginación. Además, es una secuela de "Avatar, Libro IV: Aire" que muchos me habían estado pidiendo cuando terminé ese fic. También me quedé con esa pizca de que faltaba más. Y pues bien... ¡Aquí está!

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo.

**DEDICADO A:**

**SammyKataangTwilight; Sakura; ashlee bravo; mariifaboo44 y Nikolas Sur.**

Por ser siempre fieles amigas y estar tan al pendiente de mis proyectos. Se los agradezco con todo el corazón. Fueron una de mi principal inspiración y gracias a ustedes surgió éste fic. Enjoy!

* * *

**AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE AANG: CIUDAD REPÚBLICA.**

_ By_

**Nefertari Queen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Lo que pasa en tres años.**

.

.

Paternidad.

Era un término usado para referirse al hombre que era padre de alguna persona. Aang había conocido a muchos padres. Unos buenos, otros no tanto; en su infancia más tierna lo más cercano a un padre fue el Monje Gyatso. Acabada la guerra, Hakoda se convirtió en esa figura ejemplar. Y al crecer, los diferentes hombres influyentes en su vida le dieron una sabiduría inmensa.

Aunque había pensando en algunas ocasiones que el término se aplicar a él, no fue si no hasta que sostuvo a su hijo con ambos brazos que terminó de asimilarlo. Había visto a Sokka transformarse completamente cuando nació Hanh. Ahora que lo experimentaba podía darse cuenta de qué tan poderoso era el vínculo de un padre con sus hijos.

Entendía también la razón porque Hakoda se sentía desecho, extrañando inmensamente a sus hijos. No podía pasarse ni diez minutos sin que sintiera la necesidad de ver a su hijo.

Tenzin era un niño completamente querido y consentido. Katara, tal y como muchos opinaron, demostró ser una madre espléndida. Siempre atenta de su pequeño, cuidándolo, mimándolo, pero siendo firme cuando era necesario. Aang adoraba a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas y le procuraba el mayor bienestar en todas las situaciones posibles.

La pareja siguió viviendo en el Templo Aire del Sur, done Tenzin creció en un espacio bastante grande y fácil de explorar, que además no era del todo peligroso. A la edad de dos años, el pequeño demostró ser un maestro aire, para maravilla y alivio de sus padres. Estaba sentado en un pedazo de césped y comenzó a perseguir un ave. Saltando y agitando las manos terminó por encima de las nubes.

Aang estaba lo más cerca posible procurando que las habilidades de su hijo no le resultaran fatales. Lo cuidaba demasiado. Katara lo tomaba con mayor calma, porque las ráfagas de aire que Tenzin creaba no eran tan fuertes todavía para preocuparse. No por eso dejaba de ponerse nerviosa cuando el niño, por berrinches o estornudos, salía disparado al techo. Cuando Tenzin se refriaba era un martirio para sus padres.

El Mundo entero estaba feliz por la pareja. El Avatar, orgulloso de su paternidad, rara vez dejaba el Templo a no ser que las situaciones fueran tan tensas que no se pudiera resolver, y era común verlo llegar con su esposa y con su bebé. Una familia unida y amorosa. Además, Tenzin era maestro aire, la esperanza de restaurar el equilibrio entre las cuatro naciones. El legado de los Nómadas Aire.

Cuando Tenzin tenía dos años, nació el segundo hijo de Sokka y Suki. La llamaron Rue, una niña muy linda y terriblemente inquieta a su joven edad. Hanh simpatizó tanto con su hermana que Suki ya pensaba seriamente en contratar alguna niñera para cuando los niños crecieron algo más, pensando lo que vendría.

Sokka se lo tomaba mejor. Sus hijos estaban rebosantes de energía y pensaba aprovechar eso cuando tuvieran una edad apropiada. Por ahora, en sus tiernas infancias, quedaba disfrutarlos. Pronto habrán crecido y no podría disfrutarlos de la misma manera. Por eso rara vez salía de Kyoshi, a no ser que la situación fuera demasiado demandante. La familia vivía en la aldea, que ahora estaba muy hermosa y más grande que antes.

Kyoshi, por sus guerreras heroínas, el héroe de guerra Sokka y tener el Templo en honor del Avatar Kyoshi, se había convertido rápidamente en una de las islas más visitadas del sur del Reino Tierra. La victoria de Aang sobre el Señor de Fuego y la capacidad de restablecer el equilibrio dos veces, al someter la amenaza de los Cinc Espadachines, terminó generando un furor por la espiritualidad.

Mucha gente que se encontraba renuente había recobrado la esperanza y el culto a los espíritus. Entre ellos destacaban el respeto a los Avatares anteriores, aquellos más destacados y conocidos. Avatar Kyoshi era de las avatares más famosas nacidas en el Reino Tierra y su isla se consagró como lugar de peregrinaje.

Reformada la isla en un hermoso lugar, Kyoshi en pocos años se convirtió en un importante centro turístico y comercial. El puerto inaugurado era enorme, diseñado para abastecer naves cada vez más grandes. Su cercanía con el Polo Sur lo hacía un lugar idóneo para el comercio entre el Reino Tierra y la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Sokka y Suki habían sido beneficiados con eso. Se encargaban de cuidar el patrimonio de la Isla y tenían un sinfín de recorridos turísticos. Las ganancias eran buenas, ayudaban a mejorar las condiciones del pueblo y les daba un estilo de vida nada despreciable.

En medio de este crecimiento económico, la Nación de Fuego festejaba la salud y crecimiento sano de su heredero. Zuko y Mai tuvieron un hijo, cuyo padrino fue Iroh y en su honor al niño se le llamó Lu Ten. Era tranquilo, de un año y medio. Se divertía con juegos más inteligentes que físicos, cosa que le recordaba tremendamente a su madre. Zuko descubrió también su lado más paternal y se encariñó mucho con su pequeño. Mai, reformada completamente, no era ya la lúgubre adolescente ni la soberana fría. Se le veía siempre sonriente y al lado de su hijo.

La Nación de Fuego recuperaba de a poco su honor. El Señor de Fuego Zuko ayudado por Aang cerró muchos acuerdos y juramentos que le estaban devolviendo credibilidad. Las amenazas y los temores retrocedían. Se habían logrado construir más Centros de Sanación Pos-Guerra en el Polo Norte, Ba Sing Se, Omashu y terminado el de la Nación de Fuego. Cada vez más gente acudía de forma voluntaria. Tanta era la presencia de personas que se necesitarían rápidamente la construcción de dos edificios más.

El mundo iba sanando. Paso a paso. De poco en poco. Aang tenía mucha más fe y esperanza en que podría devolver absoluta paz al mundo. Pero, independientemente de esto, se encontraba feliz de que las cosas marchaban bien. Al menos por ahora.

La guerra había demostrado traer cosas buenas. El rápido avance tecnológico que la Nación de Fuego usó para ganar ventajas en la guerra estaba ahora a disposición de las cuatro naciones. Sin irle a ningún bando, los científicos podían experimentar más y explotar áreas antes desconocidas, mejorando la calidad humana.

En vista de esto y que la Nación de Fuego tenía el mejor grupo de investigadores e ingenieros, sus exportaciones industriales lo convirtieron en una gran economía. Sus universidades ganaron más prestigio. Socialmente se iba recuperando a un paso acelerado y pronto hubo turistas del Reino Tierra visitando las fértiles cadenas volcánicas y sus playas paradisiacas.

Del mismo modo, las Tribus Agua habían salido victoriosas en muchos sentidos. Sin tener que invertir tanto en la defensa de sus murallas, habían crecido prósperamente. El Polo Sur sobre todo se estaba transformando de una manera rápida en una avanzada ciudad cada vez más sofisticada. Los festejos y tradiciones antiguas volvieron a ser parte de la vida cotidiana, como si todo volviera a la normalidad.

El Reino Tierra había decidido invertir mucho en el comercio con la Nación de Fuego y el intercambio de científicos y maestros empezó a generar mayores tecnologías en sus ciudades más importantes. Las sociedades mejoraban, se volvían más abiertas, más tolerantes. Los cambios se respiraban en el aire.

La familia Bei Fong, tras mucho sopesarlo, invirtió una buena suma en industrias y recibió ganancias espléndidas. En consideración a Toph siguieron administrando diversas academias de lucha y torneos especiales.

Toph había dejado su vida como nómada peleadora para casarse formalmente con Mamuro. Había sido un problema inmenso con sus padres, que aún querían casarla con otros diplomáticos. Ella les enfrentó cara a cara, diciéndoles que decisiones así de importantes las tomaría ella, no ellos.

Sus padres se enfurecieron demasiado y las cosas se volvieron tensas. Costó días enteros que entendieran y aceptaran a su hija de esa manera. Mamuro era un plebeyo, a sus ojos, por ende alguien indigno de su pequeña. Toph puso a prueba su paciencia y su cariño hasta el límite.

Finalmente, ellos aceptaron. Tras conocer a Mamuro llegaron a la conclusión de que el chico era bueno. Toph se casó realmente feliz en una ceremonia privada, con sus padres y amigos más íntimos. Tuvieron un largo viaje de bodas alrededor del mundo y se establecieron en una casa lujosa en una ciudad llamada Goshu, en una bahía al centro del continente.

Goshu era una ciudad de mínima importancia antes de la guerra que, recientemente, se volvió importante. Su posición estaba casi enfrente de la Ciudad Capital de la Nación de Fuego. El puerto ampliado y las construcciones más elevadas hicieron de Goshu un paso comercial, de donde se desprendían los caminos hacia Ba Sing Se, Omashu y el resto del Reino Tierra.

En Goshu Toph trataba algunos acuerdos comerciales de sus padres y llevaba una vida sana, con su esposo. Mamuro encontraba su vida realmente apacible y con dinero que ganó (trabajaba en una empresa porque no le gustaba usar dinero de su esposa) pudo colocarles casa digna a sus padres, antes de que la muerte se los llevara.

Toph seguía participando en algunos campeonatos como la Bandida Ciega, por diversión, y tenía planes para crear una Academia de Tierra-Control.

En Ba Sing Se, la casa de té de Iroh, el Dragón de Jazmín, era el más popular de la ciudad. El buen anciano lo atendía con orgullo y felicidad, jugando Pai Sho todas las tardes. Ursa viví en una cómoda casa al lado de su restaurante y charlaban seguidamente. Zuko había querido que vivieran juntos, pero Ursa insistió en recorrer le Reino Tierra y las demás naciones. Usaba el dinero que su hijo le mandaba en obras de caridad y para viajes a diferentes regiones calmadas.

El mundo estaba mejor. Mucho mejor. Sanando, equilibrándose como era debido. El Polo Sur tenía la dicha de tener por visitantes tanto al Avatar como a su esposa. Los viajes constantes y su residencia definitiva en el Templo Aire del Sur hicieron que Hakoda viera cada vez meno a su pequeña hija.

La noticia de que el Avatar tendría un segundo hijo recorrió el mundo en cuestión de segundos. Unos apostaban que sería maestro aire, otros maestro agua; unos más se la jugaban arriesgadamente pronosticando un niño sin talento alguno. La pareja había declarado apoyo y amor absoluto a su hijo, fuera como fuera.

Sólo que como Tenzin nació en el Templo, Katara tenía deseos de que uno de sus hijos naciera como ella en el Polo Sur. Cuando cumplió su séptimo mes Aang la llevó cuidadosamente a la residencia de su padre y se quedó con ella, aprovechando un periodo muy calmado en la política global.

Adelantándose medio mes a los pronósticos médicos, Katara debió ser llevada prontamente a la enfermería cuando estaba paseando entre las cada vez más hermosas y concurridas calles del Polo Sur.

Como en la primera ocasión, Aang estuvo al lado de su esposa y recibió con bastante cariño y orgullo a su primera hija. Era una bebita sana, de piel más morena y que a simple vista se parecía mucho a su madre. Los felices padres le dieron el nombre de Kya.

Hakoda sostuvo a su nieta con alegría y entusiasmo. El pequeño Tenzin de tan noble corazón vio a su hermana con mucho cariño y prometió a sus padres cuidarla. Cartas de todo el mundo deseándole bendiciones llegaron de improvisto. Pero las que más les importaron, claro, fueron las de sus amigos.

El Equipo Avatar, aunque físicamente separado, moralmente se encontraba más unido que nunca. Tres años de prosperidad fueron más que suficientes para que pudieran relajarse y dejar de lado las preocupaciones del pasado. Parecía que lo peor había terminado y estaban felices de dar pie al lado bueno de la vida.

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo es de puuura explicación e introducción. Las cosas cambian en tres años y de forma muy rápida.

Adelanto: (¡Si, ésta vez si habrá! :D)

_—Avatar Aang—habló uno de los soldados—Le ha llegado esta misiva urgente._

_—¿Justo ahora?—replicó ¡No era posible! ¿En el nacimiento de su hija? Se muy mala gana cogió el pergamino—No me traiga más cartas ¿Entendido?_

_—Si señor._

_Y salió._

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le llegan misivas a Aang en un día tan importante, y tan inesperadamente? ¿Qué está pasando?

Advierto de una vez que éste fic será más corto que "Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang, Libro IV: Aire" pero aún así pasará de los 20 capítulos.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y si me dejan un comentario seré completamente feliz :D

Chao!


	2. La Noticia

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus hits! Yo no tenía expectativas tan altas, nuevamente me sorprenden y halagan :) Pues bien, este es el capítulo nuevo que anhelo disfruten tanto como el anterior o hasta más. Es completamente kataang y tranquilo, el drama empezará más adelante.

Comentarios:

tamarasaez: Hola, que bueno que aún me leas y el proyecto de agrade. Kya será maestra agua :)

Nieve Taisho: yo no creo que la convivencia entre maestros y no maestros sea imposible, después de todo, en las Cuatro Naciones conviven personas normales con maestros ¿Cuál sería aquí la diferencia? Solamente que habría maestros de todo tipo en vez de solo maestros tierra o agua. Pero bueno, espero poder dar respuesta a todas las preguntas que tengo y tienen en este fic :)

sakura: claro que no te olvidaría, tus comentarios siempre fueron tan alentadores que me cambiaban el ánimo hasta las nubes. Gracias por leer este nuevo proyecto, atentamente, otra amiga que te quiere :)

Izumi Sumiko Sensei: jajaja ya se, la imagen de Tenzin me dio risa. Y pues si, lo pensé mucho pero al fin se me ocurrió una idea como secuela y espero les siga gustando.

Katarita: ¡Pero por supuesto que me interesa! Si eres tan amable de mandarme el link para leerlo seré de lo más feliz :D ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**Noticias.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Se llama Kya, verdad?—preguntó la inocente voz de Tenzin, aguda y curiosa. Su madre sonreía con orgullo mientras el niño se inclinaba para ver a la bebé que sostenía en sus brazos.

—Sí mi amor—contestó amablemente—Kya ¿No es lindo el nombre?

—¡Mucho!

Katara estaba sentada en la cama, recargada en un montón de almohadas. El parto le resultó mucho más difícil y le cansó demasiado. Pero la bebita en sus brazos valía la pena. Kya estaba dormida, envuelta en muchas mantas azules para protegerla de los fríos glaciares. Y Tenzin se la pasaba siempre al lado de su hermanita, como un niño curioso.

Tenzin se parecía a su padre, en muchos sentidos. Y los sentimientos nobles dominaban al niño casi todo el tiempo. Era natural, pues, que lo invadiera un amor intenso hacia la bebita que sostenía mamá en brazos.

—¿Vamos a cuidarla siempre?—preguntó el niño.

—Si amor—repuso Katara, sonriendo—Y la vamos a querer, le enseñaremos muchas cosas…

—¡Yo ayudo!

La feliz madre rió.

—Claro que ayudarás amor.

—¿Y vamos a vivir aquí o volveremos al Templo, mami?

Kya comenzó a removerse un poco, por lo que Katara reacomodó la cabecita de su hija entre sus brazos para que la bebé siguiera durmiendo. No llevaba más de seis horas de nacida y sus ojitos permanecían cerrados; descansando del duro parto.

Porque había sido un parto muy complicado. Katara ya había pasado por eso, pero por alguna extraña razón, el parto de Kya se retrasó mucho más a lo debido. Esta vez la rodeaban curanderas capacitadas que además le tenían afecto. Las mujeres desesperadas intentaban de inducirle el parto, mientras la maestra agua se retorcía, procurando no gritar, por los espantosos dolores.

Katara estaba cada vez más débil hasta que al fin, la bebé pudo nacer. Extenuada, la morena se tumbó en la cama tras acariciar la cabecita de su llorosa hija. La bebita también estaba cansada. Todo buen médico o curandero sabía que, al momento de dar a luz, el sufrimiento de madre e hijo es casi idéntico.

En todo el proceso, Aang tuvo serios ataques nerviosos. Al principio, cuando iniciaron los dolores, permaneció al lado de su esposa animándola, apoyándola. Cuando las cosas se complicaron las propias curanderas le pidieron salir de la habitación. Era una alarmante señal de que algo estaba mal.

A empujones lo sacaron, porque no quería dejar sola a Katara. En el pasillo muchas veces se asomó, sin que las mujeres se dieran cuenta, para ver qué estaba pasando. Katara estaba sufriendo demasiado y gritaba de puro dolor.

Pero, al fin, el bebé había nacido. Y era hermosa, de piel morena un poco más pálida que la de su madre. Los mechones apenas visibles de su cabello revelaban un color negro igual al de Aang. No había abierto aún sus ojos, y esa emoción llenaba a sus padres de más felicidad. Era perfectamente sana y no podían pedir más cosa a los espíritus.

—¿Se puede?—Aang se asomó por la puerta, haciéndose el gracioso. Katara inmediatamente asintió—Ya ves, muchos nos han felicitado.

—¿De verdad?

Aang se sentó al lado de su esposa en la cama, cagando a Tenzin en su regazo. Se inclinó para ver nuevamente a su primera hija y besó su desnuda cabeza casi calva. Jamás dejaría de maravillarse por la intensidad del amor que los hijos podían despertar.

—Todos en el Polo Sur nos han felicitado y deseado bendiciones. Piden tu rápida recuperación y la más grande salud para la niña.

—Kya—repuso Katara.

Aang parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Se llamará Kya—continuó Katara sin dejar de sonreír—No tendrás ninguna objeción ¿Verdad?

—Haber…

Aang fingió meditar el asunto más serio del mundo.

Sentó a su hijo al lado, para tomar con extremo cuidado a Kya en sus brazos. La bebé inmediatamente se despertó por el cambio, curvando su pequeña boca para emitir el agudo llanto más tierno que Aang recordase. Sus puñitos cerrados, encogiéndose entre las mantas buscando el calor de mamá.

La sostuvo contra su pecho arrullándola, pronto se calmó. Reconoció el confortable calor y presencia de la única persona que le era conocida, además de su madre. Ese que escuchaba todo el tiempo, cuando iba creciendo. A su padre.

Ya menos cansada y con curiosidad de ver, de conocer, Kya abrió al fin sus ojos. No había oscuridad y los cerró rápidamente, cegada, haciendo un puchero. Fue parpadeando hasta que sus dos padres pudieron apreciar el color de sus pupilas.

Eran dos hermosos mares.

—Tiene el nombre de Kya tatuado en el alma, cariño—consintió Aang—No puedo imaginármela de otra manera.

Tenzin se inclinó y su padre se movió un poco para que lo alcanzara a ver. Kya fijó su mirada en su hermano por un momento, encontrando su voz parecida. La bebita era demasiado lista para su edad y eso, al ir creciendo, causaría serios problemas a sus padres. Pero ahora, plena inocente, se limitaba a estar callada, aprendiendo, observando.

Se volvió a mover. Katara acomodó unas mantas en la cama y Aang la acostó ahí, cuidando que entre tantas cobijas su nariz quedara expuesta, y pudiera respirar bien. Completamente cómoda, la bebé se movía, explorando su cuerpo con el sentimiento hasta que se cansó de nuevo y se quedó profundamente dormida rodeada de su familia.

En ese preciso momento entró Hakoda.

—¿Dónde está mi nieta?—fue lo primero que preguntó, acercándose a pasos agigantados. Aang se paró para que su suegro ocupara su lugar al lado de Kya.

—Linda y hermosa.—dijo Aang, aún maravillado.

Hakoda miró a la bebé y acarició sus mejillas rosadas. Era tan perfecta.

—Se llamará Kya—le dijo Katara.

Inmediatamente miró hacia su hija con sorpresa y orgullo. Le besó la frente.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, hija mía. Muchas felicidades a los dos.

Se abrió la puerta de repente.

—Avatar Aang—habló uno de los soldados—Le ha llegado esta misiva urgente.

—¿Justo ahora?—replicó ¡No era posible! ¿En el nacimiento de su hija? Se muy mala gana cogió el pergamino—No me traiga más cartas ¿Entendido?

—Si señor.

Y salió.

Aang dejó el pergamino en el buró y se dedicó de lleno a su familia. Siguieron bromas, consejos y una amena charla con Hakoda, en donde intervenían de vez en cuando juegos rápidos con Tenzin y atención absoluta al más mínimo movimiento de Kya.

Finalmente, el cansancio de Katara la venció. Hakoda sacó a Tenzin para dormirlo en su alcoba dejando a la joven pareja sola. Kya fue acostada en su cuna, donde podía verla a la perfección. Katara pronto se quedó completamente dormida, roncando. Anochecía cuando Aang recordó el pergamino y lo abrió, leyéndolo rápidamente.

_Estimado Avatar._

_Es mi deber informarle por este medio que un grupo de campesinos del Reino Tierra han rodeado las colonias de la Nación de Fuego con fines nada pacíficos._

_Como usted ha de adivinar se trata de ésas revueltas que hemos tenido la desgracia de retener durante los últimos meses. Temo que ahora están armados y la seguridad íntegra de las personas puede estar siendo duramente amenazada._

_Mis hombres han hecho un perímetro y aunque ningún ataque ha comenzado, no descarto que puedo ocurrir. Estamos en la colonia número tres. Las número seis y doce parece están en situaciones similares._

_He escrito una carta con la misma información a mi Señor de Fuego Zuko. Como a él, solicito su más pronta presencia para establecer de una vez definitiva la forma de actuar._

_Gracias por su tiempo._

_Atentamente._

_General Kio-La._

_Nación de Fuego._

Aang se reclinó en la pared, pasmado.

* * *

Bien, no es un capítulo para nada largo, pero ya se habrán dado cuenta de más o menos qué está pasando. Tuve que crear un problema más grande, o al menos estoy tratando de crear un problema grande que pueda ocasionar la fundación de Ciudad República.

Adelanto.

_Por el tono de seriedad, la maestra agua inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal. Una alarma sonaba en su mente cuando dejó el cuenco con sopa en la bandeja._

_—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es sobre nuestros hijos?_

_—No, claro que no.—se apresuró a calmarla—Ellos están más que bien._

_—Entonces… ¿Mi padre, mi hermano? ¿Alguien?_

_—Nadie cercano._

_—¿Qué pasa, Aang?_

_—Katara, me debo marchar._

_Ella inmediatamente se tensó._

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, su opinión es muy importante y un comentario suyo me animaría demasiado :)

gracias por leerme.

chao!


	3. Viaje al Reino Tierra

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****No sé que hago a la una de la mañana leyendo y actualizando... pero bueno, mañana me preocuparé del desvelo xD En fin, hasta hace poco vi el nuevo capítulo de Korra y me gustó más que otros anteriores. Creo que de ahí salieron más ganas para actualizar ese fanfic. Disfruten.

Comentarios:

alvaraiz: me alegro mucho que te gustara.

paulaichiruki: ¡Mil gracias por darme el orden! sabía que tenían tres hijos y los nombres, y que Tenzin era el único maestro aire. Pero no sabía nada más, si los otros eran maestros agua o qué... En fin, aunque ahora Tenzin es el mayor :D Gracias por la información, será valiosa.

Aria: bueno, me alegro que después de tiempo los siga sorprendiendo. Y que este fic te haya gustado es importante para mí.

sakura: muchísimas gracias, como siempre tus dulces palabras me animan. No sé porqué pero Fanfiction siempre me borra los links. La página se llama www. mi-anime . com ahí en el menú encontrarás Avatar, la Leyenda de Korra (es como la segunda o tercera opción) van en el capítulo 10 :)

FanKataang100: uff, me alegro que te haya agradada ese grado. Aquí esta la nueva actualización, disfrútala.

Nieve Taisho: ¡Ya vi los capítulos! ¿Viste el 10? 'lo acaban de subir! me quedé con cara de "por mi dios" está increíble. Y lo sé, Kya me da mucha ternura ¡Amo los bebés! xD

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**Viaje al Reino Tierra.**

**.**

**.**

Katara se despertó mucho mejor esa mañana, sintiéndose llena de fuerzas y con entusiasmo. Kya no había llorado en toda la noche y respiraba tranquilamente en su cuna. Esperaba que siguiera siendo así de tranquila al ir creciendo. Katara se sentó en la cama, sorprendida de que Aang no estuviera acostado a su lado como de costumbre.

Viendo el cielo, dedujo que era demasiado tarde. La morena había dormido casi doce horas. Ya se sentía mejor, pero el abdomen y las piernas seguían doliéndole un poco. Apenas pudo ponerse en pie.

Justo dio dos pasos y la puerta se abrió, revelando a una enfermera acompañando a su esposo.

—¡Pero qué hace de pie!—dijo escandalizada la regordeta y usualmente amable mujer—Señorita Katara, usted sabe de sobra que necesita descansar. Tuvo un parto muy difícil.

—No se preocupe—inmediatamente le calmó—Ya me siento mejor.

Pero la mujer colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y bruscamente la mandó sentar. Katara refunfuño, cruzándose de brazos.

—No soy una niña pequeña.

—Pues deje de actuar como si lo fuera.

Aang sonrió y dejó en la mesita de noche una charola con comida y botes curiosos. La enfermera mezcló los contenidos de dos o tres botellas, creando un líquido de color café oscuro y muy caliente. Lo dejó al lado de un plato con abundante comida, carne y verduras.

—Debe comer—la enfermera miró seriamente a Katara—Sabe tan bien como yo las consecuencias si no se repone completamente por un parto complicado.

—Pierda cuidado, comeré todo lo que me de y prometo ya no ponerme en pie-

Katara se sentía regañada, pero admitía en su interior que merecía aquella reprimenda. Después de todo, cuando Kya nació ella casi muere. Las curanderas fueron muy rápidas salvándole la vida. No le había dicho nada de eso a Aang para no preocuparlo, pero supo que debía ser más cuidadosa.

La enfermera la revisó rápidamente, llegando a la conclusión de que todo estaba bien y solo debería seguir en reposo dos días mas—es decir, sin hacer casi nada, solo sentada o acostada en esa cama sin pasar emociones bruscas—salió y prometió volver en pocas horas.

Aang se inclinó para dejarle la charola cerca, de modo que comiera antes de que la comida se enfriara por el intenso frío del Polo Sur. La morena puso algo de condimentos a la sopa y comenzó a tomarla, de sorbo en sorbo. No sabía nada mal.

—¿Dónde están Kya y Tenzin?—se apresuró a preguntar. Era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

—Tenzin está con tu padre—respondió Aang—Hakoda se lo ha llevado de paseo por toda la ciudad. Y Kya está en la enfermería, la cuidan de las gripes y la alimentan; dicen que como andas muy delicada sería peligroso que lo tú lo hicieras.

—Oh… es verdad.

Esa fue una recomendación de un doctor.

Aang arqueó una ceja, preocupado. Los pocos comentarios ácidos de las enfermeras lo habían puesto nervioso.

—Katara ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—No, no—respondió rápidamente—Nada. Pero como éste parto fue más tardado que el de Tenzin, debo descansar más.

—Bueno.—aunque no estaba para nada convencido de ese argumento, decidió no hacer más por ahora. Después de todo, si su vida había peligrado tal y como supuso, lo que Katara menos necesitaba era enojos o tristezas.

Y eso lo llevó a los hechos que le hicieron acudir tan temprano para hablar con ella.

—Katara… debo decirte algo…

Por el tono de seriedad, la maestra agua inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal. Una alarma sonaba en su mente cuando dejó el cuenco con sopa en la bandeja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es sobre nuestros hijos?

—No, claro que no.—se apresuró a calmarla—Ellos están más que bien.

—Entonces… ¿Mi padre, mi hermano? ¿Alguien?

—Nadie cercano.

—¿Qué pasa, Aang?

—Katara, me debo marchar.

Ella inmediatamente se tensó.

—¿Qué?—replicó, áspera.—¡Pero si Kya acaba de nacer! ¡No puedes irte!

—Katara, cálmate

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Te necesito aquí, conmigo…

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Aang la abrazó rápidamente. A el tampoco le gustaba para nada tener que dejarla en ese momento tan importante de sus vidas. Una de las tantas cosas por las que odiaba su deber de Avatar. Pero ¿Cómo hacer?

—Tengo que ir al Reino Tierra—dijo rápidamente—Hay muchas rebeliones. Me necesitan. Te prometo escribirte todos los días.

Ella negó.

—Voy contigo—intentó pararse, pero Aang la detuvo—Soy tu esposa; iré contigo ¡Es mi deber! Tenzin y Kya también.

—No Katara, no estás en condiciones.

—¡No quiero quedarme aquí sola!

—Amor, es temporal. Te prometo escribirte y cuando estés lista, vendré por ti ¿Te parece?

Katara suspiró.

—¿Cuánto te vas?

—Ésta tarde.

—¿Todo está listo?

—Así es.

—Bien.

Esa tarde, sin ponerse de pie porque lo tenía prohibido, Katara se despidió de su marido. Pasaron el resto de las horas charlando, dándose tiernos besos hasta el momento de la despedida definitiva. Ella lo despechó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que las cosas saldrían bien. Siempre lo hacían

Tenzin abrazó con fuerza a su padre y Aang debió prometerle un regalo de regreso para que el niño no llorara. Kya, guiada por una premonición innata, empezó a llorar. Él besó su cabecita. Se despidió de Hakoda y del pueblo, subiéndose a Appa.

Las despedidas cada vez resultaban más difíciles. Debería ir pensando pronto en una manera de evitarlas.

**o-o**

—¡Quiero ir con papi!—gritó Lu Ten, haciendo un puchero—¡No quiero quedarme aquí! Quiero ir con él.

—Mi vida—Mai se inclinó frente a su hijo con una afectuosa sonrisa, llena de cariño maternal—No te preocupes mi amor. No es como si tu padre se fuera para no volver. Él regresará más rápido de lo que piensas.

—Tú madre, como siempre, tiene razón Lu Ten—agregó Zuko—Volveré. Será cuestión de pocos días.

El niño se cruzó de brazos todavía enojado. No le gustaban para nada esas visitas y viajes de sus padres por "cosas de grandes". Papá se había ido los últimos dos meses por esa razón y cada vez eran más frecuentes las ocasiones que mamá partía por semanas por lo mismo.

Y Lu Ten debía quedarse al cuidado de niñeros especiales en el Palacio. Zuko y Mai eran conscientes que debían ponerle más atención a su hijo. Lo adoraban, pero ser soberanos les quitaba mucho tiempo. La cuestión de los rebeldes en el Reino Tierra era la prioridad en este momento. Habría que llegar, cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, en un acuerdo para que Lu Ten creciera sin la ausencia de sus progenitores.

—Vamos campeón—Zuko sentó a su hijo en su regazo—Me iré ésta misma tarde para llegar en la noche y trabajaré como loco. Te mandaré una carta todos los días y prometo regresar con un regalo.

Pero Zuko sabía, por experiencia propia, que ni todos los regalos del mundo remplazarían una simple tarde de juegos con papá.

—Bien.—dijo el resignado heredero.

Mai miró a su hijo acomplejada. Se suponía que ella también se debía ir con Zuko a ese viaje, pero con la pura mirada su esposo entendió la negativa ante tal idea. Zuko se mostró acorde a los pensamientos de la Señora de Fuego. Lu Ten sufriría menos si su madre se quedaba con él en el Palacio.

Dejaron al niño en el cuarto de juegos y Mai prometió volver más tarde. El niño se quedó sentado, con un carrito de madera en sus manos pero sin usarlo realmente.

Todo ese asunto de las rebeliones estaba fastidiándoles demasiado. Zuko tenía la mente fija en hacer cuanto pudiera para que su familia no resintiera tanto su ausencia. Él, además de Señor de Fuego, era padre y esposo; el mundo debería aprender eso.

—Cuídate mucho.

Mai y Zuko se dieron un largo beso antes de que el soberano subiera a un globo aero-estático. Éste se perdió muy pronto en el aire.

Aquellos medios de transporte que se usaron en la guerra como parte del plan de Ozai para acabar con el Reino Tierra, se estaban convirtiendo ahora en novedosas formas de transporte para adinerados y familias reales. Resultaban mucho más rápidos, con el inconveniente de que muchas ciudades no tenían aún espacios donde poderlos estacionar.

Era por eso que los barcos seguían siendo la principal forma de trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Pero los Globos prometían en un futuro no muy lejano ganarse un merecido puesto. Cada vez eran más quienes los compraban, a pedido.

Zuko volvió sus pensamientos a los rebeldes del Reino Tierra.

**o-o**

—¡Mamá, mamá!—gritó una niña de cinco años asustada, corriendo hacia su madre. La mujer la abrazó con fuerza enorme. Las dos llevaban prendas rojas y rosadas, se les reconocía como personas de la Nación de Fuego.

—Mi niña—la madre la abrazaba con fuerza—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Gritos.

—¿Y papá?

—Pronto vendrá, rápido, a la casa.

Ella la cargó mientras corrían hacia su pequeña casa en las afueras del pueblo. Se encerraron, atorando la puerta. Afuera, la ente gritaba de espanto y corría hacia sus casas.

Los Maestros Tierra rebeldes usaban ropas cafés con dorado y llevaban martillos en sus manos. Habían aparecido rodeando el pueblo desde la tarde y sin que nadie hiciera o pensara en algo, levantaron una muralla de dos metros que encerraba completamente todas las casas.

En el pueblo de Xin no había más que cinco maestros fuego y no se sabía qué hacer. Diez soldados—los únicos—recomendaron volver a sus casas. Pocos hicieron caso. De los diez, dos se fueron rodeando la barda (afortunadamente los maestros tierra no les hicieron nada) y llevaron el comunicado al General, a no más de dos horas de distancia.

Cuando la noche estaba cayendo, que los maestros fuego veían debilitados sus poderes, empezaron.

Entraron a todas las calles y levantaron muros, más bardas, lanzaban rocas grandes hacia casas y edificios públicos. Mandaron a todas las personas encerrarse en sus casas y quien no obedecía, era asesinado. La niña se encontraba jugando con unas amigas en el parque cuando escuchó el alboroto y se echó a correr con su madre. El padre trabajaba en las minas, a las afueras. Quién sabe cómo conseguiría él y otros mineros entrar.

—Mamá—la niña lloró en el pecho de su madre—Tengo miedo.

—Cariño cálmate—acarició sus cabellos—nada va a pasar.

Pero la verdad, es que ni la mamá lo sabía ¿Cómo podrían defenderse de esos rebeldes maestros tierra, si solo ocho soldados estaban en el pueblo?

Rogaba por un milagro.

* * *

Pues bien, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, sé que las cosas van pasando aún algo lentas, ya se irán dando cuenta que, como vaya transcurriendo la trama, se pondrán más tensas y aventureras. Incluso románticas.

Adelanto:

_—¡No estás entendiendo nada Zuko!—lo interrumpió—Yo no hablo para nada de eso. Y no quiero mandar a tu gente a un éxodo._

_—¿Entonces?_

_Zuko se sentó cruzándose de brazos._

_—Es lo que estoy pensando._

_"¡Genial!" pensó el Señor de Fuego "Estos rollos de la moralidad…"_

_—¿Y cuánto vas a pensar?_

_—Todo lo posible… y ocuparé ayuda._

_—Estás hablando completamente en serio ¿verdad?_

_—Sí._

_Maldición._

Cualquier duda que tengan con mucho gusto se las disuelvo. Los comentarios son bien recibidos y mientras más mejor xD Muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo.

Chao!


	4. Charla Política

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola de nuevo!

Si, este es el nuevo capítulo ¿Ven que no me estoy tardando tanto? bueno... aún xD

Comentarios:

Katarita: ¡Hola! hacia tiempo sin saber de ti... Me alegro de que estés bien y de que la historia te siga gustando. Gracias por la inspiración, llegó bastante bien. Por cierto, si, vi ese final y la verdad quedé con ganas de más. Yo quería saber más sobre el Gaang, no tanto de Korra. :( Por cierto ¿Podrías decirme dónde ves los cómics?

Izumi Sumiko Sensei: Jajajaja, me alegro que te guste tanto. Y si, Lu Ten es un encanto de niño, lo beso en la frente todas las noches en mi mente xD

Fankataang100: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegro que te sigan gustando mis historias después del tiempo.

Nieve Taisho: Lin es genial, es muy parecida a Toph. Lo que es Lin, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora y Bumi fueron mis personajes favoritos por mucho. Tenzin, Pema, Boilin, Asami y Mako me agradaron, así como Korra. Pero los niños y Lin ganaron por sobre todos los demás. Me alegro de que al final Lin recuperara todos sus poderes.

Kabegami Amaterasu: ¡Lo se! Iroh me fascinó solamente porque era el nieto de Zuko. Y la forma de Aang adulta es muy atractiva, rozando lo sexy. Solamente faltaron Zuko y Katara en aparecer más grandes. Me alegro que te guste este proyecto y espero conforme lo desarrolle lo sigas encontrando interesante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**Charla política.**

**.**

**.**

El pueblo de Xin seguía completamente ocupado y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, el general esperaba la llegaba del Avatar. Era completamente consciente de que las decisiones tomadas en momentos críticos causarían consecuencias grandes. El General Fo se encontraba en la Base Militar de la Nación de Fuego, a dos horas de Xin.

Aang llegó por la mañana y pocas horas después, Zuko.

Los dos amigos se saludaron encantados de verse pero preocupados por las circunstancias. Tomaron asiento en una mesa con el General Fo y comenzaron a debatir el asunto de la forma más rápida posible.

—No hemos hecho nada aún—declaró el General—Los Maestros Fuego han tenido la ciudad sitiada por dos días. No dejan a nadie entrar o salir.

—¿Y qué exigen a cambio?

—La expulsión de los maestros fuego.

Aang guardó silencio. Zuko se apresuró a hablar.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos piden que las personas en las colonias se vayan—continuó Fo—Y la destrucción de la Base.

El Señor de Fuego meditó un poco el asunto.

—Yo acordé con el Rey Tierra el desocupo de las bases militares construidas por mi padre y abuelo—decía—Serán heredadas al ejército del Reino Tierra tan pronto las hemos terminado de acondicionar.

—Aparentemente, esa medida no ha dejado satisfechos a estos rebeldes.

—¡No complaceré a rebeldes!—exclamó con enfado—Yo solo llego a acuerdos.

—Zuko cálmate—le recomendó Aang, hablando al fin—Hay que considerar que ellos probablemente no tienen un curso básico de sanación y siguen sus impulsos de odio.

—En efecto, mi Avatar—el General Fo sacó unos papeles firmados—El líder se ha hecho identificar como Gayu y no tenemos en ningún centro de sanación su firma.

—Debemos tomar las cosas en calma—recomendó el Avatar.—Lo primero es liberar al pueblo.

—Independiente de qué vayamos a hacer en este momento—Dijo Zuko—Debemos ponernos a pensar en una solución perpetua. Una para el futuro.

No les era ajeno, a ninguno de los dos, que asentamientos rebeldes de esa índole no habían terminado de desaparecer ¿Cómo podrían calmar a esa gente, tras años?

—Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo—dijo Aang—Pero en decisiones de éste tipo creo que necesitaremos ayuda.

—¿Piensas llamar a todos, verdad?

—¿Y por qué no? Necesitaremos todas las mentes posibles—Aang se puso de pie con dignidad.—Por favor general, pida que lleven papeles y tinta a mis aposentos. Yo redactaré las cartas más tarde.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó el Señor de Fuego.

—A liberar Xin.

**o-o**

El padre estaba muerto de la angustia. Él y otros compañeros mineros volvían de una cansada jornada cuando hallaron su pueblo bordeado por muros de roca sólida y Maestros Tierra alrededor. No les dejaron acercarse y dijeron que esto era un sitio.

No mucho después llegaron dos soldados de la Nación de Fuego diciéndoles que fueran a la Base, donde podrían dormir y descansar hasta que la ciudad fuera recuperada. Él, como otros padres de familia, no se movieron. Pensaba en su esposa y en su pequeña hija ¿Qué estaría pasando adentro? ¿Estarían bien?

Había un hueco en el muro, como una entrada, completamente custodiada por maestros. Él y un grupo de cinco mineros estaban cerca, lo prudente, esperando un milagro.

Cuando vieron a Aang llegar, completamente solo, sintieron esperanza. El Avatar caminó hacia la muralla sin que los Maestros Tierra le hicieran algo. Él les pidió que dejaran a la ciudad en paz y en cambio, mandaron un emisario con él para llevar una charla pacífica. Atenderían sus peticiones para llegar a un acuerdo.

Muchos de los maestros tierra tenían el respeto suficiente al Avatar y accedieron. Los muros cayeron y el padre, con otros mineros, corrieron para llegar con su familia. La gente lloraba de alegría. Gayu, el líder de esos rebeldes, caminó al lado de Aang rumbo a la base militar.

Fue la hija que corrió entre la multitud, tras encontrarse con su padre, y quien abrazó con mucha fuerza al Avatar. Aang se detuvo, inclinándose para cargar a la niña y besarle la frente.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? ¿No encuentras a tus padres?

Negó.

—Gracias, por hacer que viera a mi papá.

Aang la abrazó y la dejó en el suelo.

—No hay de qué.

La niña tenía tanta alegría en sus ojos, que le dieron más fuerza al Avatar. Era por ellos que hacía todo eso: por los niños. Por la gente inocente.

Gayu, un hombre poco alto, robusto y de cabello castaño, reclamó:

—¿Nos podemos ir ya?

—Vámonos.

**o-o**

Gayu, básicamente, pedía que todos los originarios de la Nación de Fuego regresaran a su patria y le devolvieran las colonias a Maestros Tierra que habitaron las aldeas antes de la guerra. Aunque era una petición justa, Aang se vio obligado a negarse. Esa gente llevaba viviendo generaciones en las aldeas ¿Acaso no había maestros agua y maestros fuego en Omashu? ¿Maestros tierra estudiando en la Nación de Fuego?

Además, Zuko ya había firmado un decreto sobre aquella cuestión. Las bases militares que su padre construyó en el Reino Tierra serían limpiadas y abandonadas, para que fueran usadas por el Reino como éste predispusiera. A cambio de eso, el Rey Tierra estaba firmando las leyes correspondientes que les daría a los ciudadanos de la Nación de Fuego, llegados por y durante la guerra, los permisos de hacer sus vidas de manera normal.

Pero Gayu no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Sus hombres rebeldes tampoco. No obstante, eran fieles al Rey Tierra y si su majestad había firmado un acuerdo, lo mínimo que debían hacer era respetarlo. Gayu le debía la vida al Avatar, porque durante la guerra, una de las aldeas que Aang salvó con sus amigos era donde Gayu vivía.

Gayu se fue diciendo que no sería él quien matara a personas inocentes, pero que tampoco estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa ley. Aang que empezaba a entender su punto de vista manifestó cierta empatía con algunas de sus ideas, y prometió proponer proyectos nuevos que le dieran gusto a ambos lados de la moneda.

Inmediatamente Zuko lo calificó de loco.

—¿Pretendes darle gusto a una bola de rebeldes que solamente se la pasan causando problemas?—dijo el Señor de Fuego—¡A este paso la paz jamás volverá al mundo!

—No quiero darles el gusto—replicó el Avatar—Quiero hacer la justicia.

Inmediatamente le vino a la mente el consejo del Avatar Kyoshi:

—Solo la justicia traerá la paz—declaró.

—Muy bien, señor justicia ¿Y cómo ves éste asunto? Porque francamente no te entiendo para nada.

—Es fácil Zuko. Las colonias solamente recuerdan a los Maestros Tierra las invasiones y las repelías. Como a Jet ¿Recuerdas? Hubo muchas más personas que perdieron a su familia y vieron las aldeas donde nacieron completamente ocupadas por maestros fuego. Esto, claro, les traerá malos recuerdos, traumas y demás.

—¡Pues que acudan a un centro de sanación!—Gritó—¡Eso ya no nos concierne!

—Te equivocas, ellos tienen su parte de la razón.

—¿Y pretendes que les de la espalda a mi gente para que aldeanos regresen a los hogares de sus abuelos?—Zuko sonaba muy indignado—Aang, yo no…

—¡No estás entendiendo nada Zuko!—lo interrumpió—Yo no hablo para nada de eso. Y no quiero mandar a tu gente a un éxodo.

—¿Entonces?

Zuko se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

—Es lo que estoy pensando.

"¡Genial!" pensó el Señor de Fuego "Estos rollos de la moralidad…"

—¿Y cuánto vas a pensar?

—Todo lo posible… y ocuparé ayuda.

—Estás hablando completamente en serio ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Maldición.

Zuko conocía demasiado bien a Aang para ver que la determinación en los ojos del Avatar no era cosa buena. Si se le metía una idea en la cabeza no saldría ni a golpes. Antes de que Aang lo dijera, Zuko se puso en pie y le dijo que mandaría las cartas a Mai, Iroh, Ursa y Ty Lee.

Aang entonces debería hacerlas a Sokka, Suki, Toph y Katara. Las primeras tres fueron sencillas, un saludo rápido, una petición humilde, una firma suplicante y ¡Listo! Dobladas y mandadas. La última fue la que pensó más que todos. El viaje y la situación había tomado dos días en total. Eso quería decir que Katara ya había tenido casi cuatro días de descanso. Le faltaban tres más para completar las recomendaciones médicas.

Pensó en su esposa y en sus hijos. Al final, escribió:

_Katara._

_El problema principal ya fue solucionado. Quiero que sepas que las cosas no se han salido para nada de control, pero temo que si no tomamos medidas preventivas indudablemente lo harán. _

_No es un problema tan grande, amor, no debes preocuparte por nada que no sea reponerte como los médicos te han dicho. Cariño, sé que te había dicho que iría por ti apenas pudiera. Pero he convocado un consejo aquí, a donde pronto y de uno en uno irán llegando nuestros amigos. Temo que no podré ir por ti hasta dentro de cuatro días, que terminen tus días de reposo._

_Sé que sería inútil pedirte que te relajes y mantengas completamente aparte del problema. Pero, por favor amor, si no tú al menos ayúdame a que los niños no se vean tan involucrados. Dales a Tenzin y Kya un enorme beso de mi parte, abrazos, cariños y diles que en cuatro días los veré. Piensa en mi tanto como yo pienso en ti._

_Te amo_

_Aang._

**o-o**

Katara apenas terminó de leer cuando se puso a escribirle la contestación. Ella sonrió pensando en lo atento y dado a la preocupación que era su esposo.

_Aang:_

_Muchas gracias por pensar en mí y en los niños de esa forma. Pierde cuidado, tan pronto lleguemos a la Base me aseguraré de que Tenzin y Kya no estén involucrados directamente en el asunto._

_Te amo._

_Katara._

Daba toda la información que necesitaba dar. Si Aang pensaba que con esa misiva iba a persuadirla de ir con él, estaba por demás equivocado. Aang debería entender y más pronto que tarde, que mantener la paz era también misión de ella y jamás se alejaría de él solo por peligro.

* * *

¡Fin!

Adelanto:

_"¿Una broma?" se repitió el Avatar mentalmente, recargándose en la pared y pensando mejor. Cierto, Sokka y Toph tendían mucho a librar el estrés por medio de bromas y sarcasmo. Habían sido así desde que los conoció, años atrás. Solo que Aang, fiel Maestro Aire, pensaba que más allá de formas para hacer reír, las bromas revelaban sentimientos y ¿Por qué? consejos, sabiduría._

_Cuando escuchó esas palabras en boca de sus amigos, primero sonrió, como todos los demás. Ahora que lo analizaba más fríamente, quizá... muy vagamente podían tener algo de razón. Al menos, en un sentido particular._

También quiero decirles. Ya que Korra parece llegó a su final y no me terminó de gustar mucho, estoy escribiendo una secuela (si, más fics) se llama "El Viaje de Korra" y en él pretendo retomar el curso del Gaang y más drama, quiero fusionar todavía más a Korra con Aang. Si lo leen espero que comenten, para que me digan si voy en buen camino o tengo que ponerme a pensar más :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	5. La Broma que se volvió idea

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Eh... bueno. Se perfectamente que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar ésta historia pero ¡Disculpen! no había tenido inspiración para este fic. Se me fueron las ideas... mejor dicho, se me fue cómo escribirlas. En fin, no tengo ninguna excusa que darles y solo les pediré de favor que lean el fic... ¡No se olviden de que existo! xD

Comentarios:

Nath Solicitude: jajajajaja, lo sé, cuando escribí esa escena casi podía ver a Katara con los brazos cruzados y la mirada firme xD

kataang3: bueno, espero aliviarte parte de la intriga. Gracias por el link, aunque ya vi todos los capitulos en :) Realmente, dudo que este fic sea muy fiel a la leyenda de Korra. Pero de cualquier forma espero que lo disfruten.

Bryancires16: ¡Hola!muchas gracias por leer. Sobre los comics, ahorita te mando un mensaje porque aquí se borran los links :)

HachikoLovePaulinne: ¡Hola! pues si, también tengo ganas de ver la próxima temporada de Korra y tienes razón, a Aang y Sokka les sentaron TAN BIEN los años que... AY! Que suerte la de Katara! xD pues no me he fijado en eso, pero trataré de mostrar a Aang más relajado a partir de aquí, gracias por hacérmelo ver :)

heira: ¡Hola! me alegro que te guste :D

kaxiribra: bueno, lamento haber tardado mucho pero al fin sigo :)

SammyKataangTwilight: ¡Hey! me alegro saber nuevamente de ti y que te haya gustado el fin. No hay de qué, te mereces toda la dedicatoria por el tiempo que te has tomado leyendo mis alocadas historias xD En definitiva, Tenzin y sus hijos fueron mis personajes favoritos, de ahí sigue Lin, Bolin, Mako y Bumi (lo vi bien poco pero lo amé) me agrada mucho Korra, pero creo que no me ha terminado de gustar porque le falta sentar cabeza xD Gracias por leer!

ashlee bravo 199981: katara se recupera y bueno... las cosas se ponen curiosas más adelante.

Guest: me encanta tu comentario, pero me gustaría saber tu nickname...

jinora96: sabremos de las hermanas y Momoko en capitulos futuros, no me he olvidado de ellas. Sobre los hijos de Katara y Aang, cuando terminé el Libro IV no habían dado más información salvo que Tenzin sería el maestro de Korra, no tenía idea de que sería el hijo menor. Pero bueno, ya ni modo. Ojalá aún con ese error te siga gustando el fic.

Katarita: lo se, es increíblemente frustrante no poder ver sobre el Gaang de la forma en que lo deseamos ¿es que Bryan no se da cuenta de que necesitamos más información?... bueno. Muchas gracias por leer :D

Aloys Milo: algo me dice que Zuko será tan sexy como Aang y Sokka demostraron serlo. Y de anciano me inspiraría tanta empatía... ¡Ya quiero verlo! uf, Korra no avanza como uno lo desea. En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo :D

Nieve Taisho:Aang es TAN sexy, como Sokka, pero me gusta más Aang. No sé porqué pero me fascina su forma adulta... cuando lo vi en el flash por primera vez sentí enojo y envidia hacia Katara xD Ay, a veces cuesta recordar que son personajes de ficción...

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

**La Broma que se Volvió Idea.**

**.**

**.**

Está de más decir que la noticia de sus presencias urgentes en la Base Militar del Reino Tierra no agradó mucho a los miembros del Equipo Avatar. Muchos tenían sus planes pero tuvieron que dejarlos de lado para atender su deber. La que más renuente se mostró fue Toph, a quien Mamuro prácticamente arrastró para subirla al barco..-

Poco a poco fueron llegando a la Base. Aang los recibió con grandes saludos y él mismo revisó el acondicionamiento de las habitaciones que deberían llevar. Tal y como prometió en la carta, al cuarto día el Avatar emprendió un vuelo sobre Appa hacia el Polo Sur.

Aang desde el momento en que se casó fue un hombre de familia en toda la extensión de la palabra. Abrazó, saludó y jugó un poco con sus hijos antes de subirlos al enorme bisonte. Los curanderos le dijeron que Katara estaba mucho mejor que antes y en condiciones para un viaje corto. De no haber dicho eso, Aang ni loco la hubiera subido a Appa.

El viaje fue muy rápido y llegaron a la base. Katara buscó esa misma tarde maestros y niñeras que cuidaran de sus hijos. Sokka y Suki también habían llevado a sus hijos; así que las dos mujeres buscaron y encontraron personas dignas de confianza, antes de ir a la Sala donde se llevaría a cabo la gran reunión.

Era una mesa circular y muy amplia. Zuko y Aang estaban sentados a ambos lados del General. Todos los asientos estaban dispuestos. Aang le guardó asiento a su esposa a su lado, del mismo modo que Zuko a Mai. Al lado de Katara estarían Sokka y Suki. De Mai, seguía Iroh, Ursa y Ty Lee. El círculo fue cerrado cuando llegaron, al final, Toph y Mamuro.

Se guardó silencio hasta que habló el General Fo.

—Como han de saber, el tema discutir será el de las Colonias de la Nación de Fuego en el Reino Tierra.

Todos los presentes asintieron. El General Fo mostró un mapa enorme del Reino Tierra donde estaban señalados con rojo las aldeas que fueron tomadas y convertidas en colonias por la Nación de Fuego. Todas estaban ubicadas en un cuenco, una especie de península que estaba en directa posición hacia La Ciudad Imperial de la Nación de Fuego.

Las colonias eran veintidós. Rodeaban la ciudad comercial de Goshu, única que pertenecía al Reino Tierra en su totalidad. Mamuro le explicaba los detalles a Toph que, claramente, no podía ver. En su consideración el general mandó tallar un mapa de roca que colocó para que la Bandida Ciega pudiera apreciarlo.

—Tenía entendido que las personas de las Colonias regresarían a la Nación de Fuego—dijo Katara—Incluso Zuko había acondicionado pueblos enteros para la migración.

—No todos están de acuerdo con eso—le respondió Zuko—Muchas personas de mi reino se niegan a dejar el Reino Tierra. Lo consideran su hogar.

—El Rey Tierra permitió que la gente que quisiera se quedase. No veo porqué hay tanto problema en esto—habló Sokka—Después de todo, ellos tienen la elección en sus manos.

—La tienen y no—explicó el General—Hay fuerzas que nos obligan a actuar. Unos no quieren a la Nación de Fuego y atacan los pueblos para echarlos.

—Que fue lo que pasó hace unos días—Aang sonaba preocupado—He tratado de hablar con esas personas. Unas están demasiado reticentes. No quieren ceder.

—Pero deben ceder—Ursa fue la que tomó la palabra—No hay más cosas que hacer. Las decisiones fueron tomadas.

—No podemos decidir sobre la vida de cientos de personas que no están de acuerda con nosotros—Iroh—Eso será altanero y lo que menos queremos es enemigos. Apenas se está consolidando la paz, debemos defenderla.

—¿Y cómo demonios haremos eso?—explotó Toph—la gente del Reino Tierra no quiere a personas de la Nación de Fuego en sus tierras.

—En eso te equivocas Toph—Aang—Trece colonias viven en completa armonía con personas del Reino Tierra. Hay Maestros Fuego y Maestros Tierra mejorando en equipo la calidad de vida de su gente.

—Entonces múdenlos con las otras colonias y que les enseñen esos valores ¿No?

—Toph, por favor, el asunto es delicado—la detuvo Katara, reconociendo el fastidio de su amiga.—Debemos llegar a un acuerdo más pacífico y flexible.

—Precisamente ese es el problema—la Bandida Ciega no callaba—Hemos sido tan flexibles que nos están tomando el pelo.

—No diría es eso—Sokka—Más bien…

—¡No hay "más bien"! es la verdad.

—Amor—Mamuro colocó una mano sobre su esposa—Por favor.

—Podríamos hacer un perímetro—sugirió Ursa—Que divida el territorio donde están las colonias del Reino Tierra.

Zuko negó.

—Si hacemos eso el territorio pasará a ser parte de la Nación de Fuego y se pensará que es una invasión descarada y legal. No podemos cometer errores.

—Crear una organización—sugirió Suki—Que se encargue de mantener a raya las hostilidades para que las personas vivan en armonía.

—Independientemente de eso. Dudo que arregle el problema central.

—Nadie está viendo las cosas como realmente son—dijo Aang, reprendiéndolos—Más allá del territorio, se trata del honor. Hay dos naciones tratando de recobrar su honor y ambas son orgullosas. No podemos darle gusto a una sin perjudicar a la otra.

—Pues bien—intervino Toph—Llama a la Tribu Agua y que se quede con ese terreno ¡Nadie pierde ni nadie gana!

—Dudo que las Tribus lo quieran…

—¡Pues funda un país nuevo!—dijo con sarcasmo la ciega, casi gritando—Y que ese país se quede con todo ¡Nadie saldrá perdiendo ni ganando! Bueno ¿eh?

—Si, y que ese país tenga gente de todas las naciones para que el mundo vea cómo debemos convivir—Sokka le siguió el juego a la broma.

Todos rieron en voz baja por el comentario, menos Aang. Él se quedó pensando seriamente en las palabras que su amiga pronunció "Funda un país nuevo" ¿Era eso posible? ¿Una sociedad completamente nueva?

—Hay que tomar un descanso—dijo el General—Volvamos en una hora.

Todos se pusieron de pie para salir de la sala. Katara miraba a su marido, muy pensativo y que pensaba sabrá Dios qué cosas. Lo agarró de la mano para poder sacarlo del lugar y Aang siguió a su mujer más por inercia, sin darse realmente cuenta de qué hacía.

—¿En qué piensas Aang?—preguntó la morena, al notar que Aang ni siquiera sabía que estaba sentado en el comedor con un plato de comida frente a él.

—¿Eh?—reaccionó al fin—¿Qué?

—Te preguntaba en qué estabas pensando.

—En lo que dijeron Toph y Sokka—agarró el tazón con arroz y comió sin apetito.

Katara entrecerró los ojos.

—Ellos no hablaron mucho.

—Lo que dijeron al final-

Katara resopló.

—Eso fue solo una broma, Aang.

"¿Una broma?" se repitió el Avatar mentalmente, recargándose en su asiento y pensando mejor. Cierto, Sokka y Toph tendían mucho a librar el estrés por medio de bromas y sarcasmo. Habían sido así desde que los conoció, años atrás. Solo que Aang, fiel Maestro Aire, pensaba que más allá de formas para hacer reír, las bromas revelaban sentimientos y ¿Por qué? consejos, sabiduría.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras en boca de sus amigos, primero sonrió, como todos los demás. Ahora que lo analizaba más fríamente, quizá... muy vagamente podían tener algo de razón. Al menos, en un sentido particular.

—Presiento que se te está ocurriendo una loca idea—le dijo Katara—¿Puedo al menos saber de qué se trata?

—Bueno…. Es una loca idea Katara.—respondió.

La Maestra Agua entrecerró los ojos y miró confundida a su esposo, pero no preguntó más. La siguiente sesión duró más o menos dos horas y fue igual de tediosa. No se podía llegar a un acuerdo. Terminada la junta, se pidió una nueva reunión al día siguiente.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Pero Aang no. Él se recostó y se quedó pensando. Di vueltas en la cama por horas hasta ponerse de pie. Él caminó a la recámara de sus hijos. Tenzin estaba completamente dormido, roncando. La pequeña Kya estaba acurrucada y sus manitas abrazaban el cojín. Los dos eran hermosos para los ojos de su padre. Eran niños, inocentes y la esperanza del mundo. Sus hijos tan queridos.

Pensó en ellos. Regresó a su alcoba y se encontró a Katara durmiendo pacíficamente. Recordaba cuando ella lo sacó del iceberg, despertó en sus brazos. Nunca pensó a los doce que aquella linda morena sureña terminaría siendo su esposa y el amor de su vida. Aún ahora, tantos años después, la seguía amando de la misma manera o quizá más. Ella era su esposa, su mejor amiga, la madre de sus hijos, su amante, su compañera…

Él quería darle algo mejor a su familia que un mundo con paz a medias. Él quería reconstruir todo de las cenizas de la guerra, fundar una nueva era donde de verdad las personas podrían ver al futuro como algo positivo. Donde sus hijos podrían ser felices. Donde su familia estuviera a salvo.

Su mente visualizó ese mundo una y otra vez. Cada ocasión con más detalles. La forma de las calles, el lugar, las escuelas, los edificios, los parques, las leyes, los valores, las personas, los oficiales. Incluso los símbolos. La mente de Aang viajó hacia lo que su espíritu le gritaba que era lo correcto.

Katara se removió en la cama, sorprendida de que repentinamente fuera tan amplia. Al voltear, encontró vacío el lugar de su marido. Se sentó mirando alrededor y encontró Aang dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana. Ni siquiera se podía ver el sol a la distancia ¿Pues que hora era?

—¿Aang?—lo llamó—¿Estás bien?

Él volteó para ver a su esposa.

—Katara, disculpa ¿Te he despertad?

—No—ella se puso de pie, poniéndose una bata blanca que cubriera su cuerpo casi desnudo por la fina tela de su pijama—Aang ¿No puedes dormir?

Caminó hacia él, acariciándole cariñosamente la espalda y colocando una mano sobre su barbilla para sacarle una sonrisa. Aang se inclinó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, abrazándola con fuerza. Los dos miraron el cielo estrellado de color azul oscuro y cómo una luz púrpura, cada vez más clara, se colaba desde lo más profundo del horizonte.

—Estaba pensando—dijo él—Sobre mi loca idea.

Ah, la loca idea. Katara conocía muy bien a Aang para saber que las locas ideas siempre terminaban en proyectos. Aang tenía una mente impresionante y creativa a la hora de buscar soluciones.

—¿Y cuál es?—preguntó curiosa

—Imagina una ciudad Katara—le dijo él, con una pasión en su voz que hizo a la morena maravillarse—Una enorme y hermosa ciudad que crece bajo unas montañas, frente al imponente océano. Con edificios altos y hermosos, porque no se parecerán a ningún otro conocido. Edificios que combinan los cuatro colores y las formas de las cuatro naciones.

Katara comenzaba a imaginarse eso con recelo, tratando de entender a dónde iban los pensamientos de Aang.

—Imagina personas viviendo en armonía. Maestros Agua trabajando con Maestros Fuego en una misma empresa, sin importar su origen. A Maestros Tierra charlando animadamente con personas sin poderes. Todos en paz. Todos iguales. Un lugar donde importa el lugar de donde provengas, si no cómo eres.

—Bien… ¿Y cómo se llama tu utopía, Aang?

Él miró a su esposa con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Ciudad República.

**-o-**

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Zuko estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba al Avatar con asombro e incredulidad. Estaban en una de las salas. Katara sentada en el sillón con Kya en brazos contemplaba la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre el Avatar y el Señor de Fuego.

—Completamente—le decía Aang—¿No crees que podría ser una buena idea?

—No lo sé—Zuko estaba pensativo. Demasiado pensativo—Yo… es decir. Mi gente quiere vivir aquí. No desea salir de las colonias. Pero ¿Estás seguro que es una buena decisión?

—La cuestión es saber cómo llevarla a cabo—Aang lucía sonriente y seguro—Ciudad República puede ser el estandarte de la paz. El ejemplo que le demos al mundo de cómo hay que vivir y convivir.

—Lo haces sonar muy sencillo—replicó Zuko—¿Si estás consciente que estás basándote en una simple broma, verdad?

—Si, lo estoy. Pero ¿No has imaginado cómo podrían ser las cosas?

Zuko debía reconocer que la idea de Aang era realmente buena. O al menos cómo se la había contado. Nadie salía perdiendo y todos ganaban. Sus pobladores podrían quedarse en las colonias y prosperar en paz, como siempre lo deseó, con los demás Maestros Tierra.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo—Pero no creo que el Rey Tierra lo esté.

—Del Rey Tierra me encargo yo—proclamó el Avatar—Pero tu también serás miembro activo de éste movimiento. Necesito saber que estás de acuerdo y que contaré con tu apoyo.

—Mi apoyo lo tienes, ya lo sabes—Zuko miró hacia Katara—¿Puedes creer las ideas que se le ocurren a tu marido?

—Día a día me sorprende más—le contestó con una sonrisa—Pero Aang ¿Ya has pensado en todos los problemas que vendrán?

—Eso que ni qué—continuaba Zuko—No creo que el Mundo esté completamente a favor como lo estás tu o yo…

—Espero que puedan aceptar esto como han aceptado todas las demás cosas que les he propuesto—Aang debía admitir que sería un trabajo muy arduo—Pero bueno, nada que valga la pena viene gratis ¿no creen?

—A veces tu optimismo es molesto.

Katara se echó a reír. Kya comenzó a moverse un poco inquieta en sus brazos y ella la meció con dulzura, poniéndose de pie.

—Hay que ir a avisarle a los demás—les dijo—Las influencias de Toph nos ayudarán mucho en Ba Sing Se ¿no creen?

Aang miró a su esposa mientras salía de la habitación con su hija. Él estaba haciendo eso más por ellas que por él. Quería que el mundo estuviera en paz y creciera armonioso, donde sus hijos podrían vivir sin problemas y disfrutar de la misma tranquilidad que él gozó en su infancia.

Espíritus, Katara tenía razón. Sería muchísimo el trabajo que debería llevar a cabo. Pero no había marcha atrás. Y Zuko ya estaba completamente comprometido con el plan.

**-o-**

—¡Tu estás loco!—le gritó Toph—Dime ¿Qué ideas tan tontas te pasan por la mente? ¿eh?

—Pero si fue tu idea—le respondió Aang con una sonrisa.

—¡Sabes perfectamente que fue una broma!—Toph sonaba desesperada—¿Pretendes acaso que el Rey Tierra se nos eche encima o qué? ¿Y tu, Zuko?—señaló al susodicho—¿Es que no tienes sentido común?

—Toph, por favor…—Mamuro trataba de calmar a su mujer, pero no le salió del todo bien.

—¡No me calmo!—gritó la Bandida Ciega—¡Ésta idea es de locos! ¿me entienden? ¡Locos!

—Pensé que las ideas alocadas eran tus preferidas—añadió Zuko.

Toph estaba a punto de un colapso cuando Mamuro le agarró la mano apartándola un poco del centro de discusión. Sokka aprovechó ese silencio para mirar a sus dos amigos con los ojos analizadores. No, definitivamente no parecía ser una broma.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Toph en parte—dijo al fin el moreno—Pero necesito saber ¿Tienes al menos una idea de en lo que se están metiendo?

—Completamente—contestaron al unísono.

Sokka bufó.

—Pues entonces no me queda más remedio que unirme—alzó las manos en señal de rendición.—Bien, tendrán mi apoyo.

—¡Oh por favor!—gritó Toph de nuevo—Katara hará lo que Aang le diga y Zuko siempre escuchará la voz del Avatar para cualquier decisión. Pero ¿Tú, Sokka? ¡Sabes perfectamente que es una idea ridícula!

—Ninguna idea que hemos tenido ha sido precisamente cuerda—le respondió—Ni en la guerra. Siempre tomamos las decisiones más alocadas y fue por eso que ganamos. Y seguimos ganando.

—Maldición.—Toph se dejó caer en su asiento—Pues ni modo. No iré en contra de ustedes. Si, les apoyaré. Pero no esperen que me la pasé día y noche planeando cada movimiento que harán. Solo díganme que hacer y ya.

—Toph, eres la mejor—le dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

—Si, Reina azucarada… como digan—murmuró en voz baja—Estos locos que tengo como amigos.

—Ustedes aún no han dicho nada—Aang volteó para ver a Iroh y Ursa—¿Qué opinan ustedes?

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que opinar—le respondió Iroh—Apoyaremos lo que ustedes decidan.

—Muchas gracias.

—Entonces—comenzó Sokka—¿Cuándo irán a hablar con el Rey Kuei?

—Mañana mismo.

Y Aang rezó porque todo saliera bien.

* * *

Eso fue todo por ahora, se que no es un capitulo muy largo ni explicativo. Las cosas apenas se están acomodando. Me gusta pensar que la idea de Ciudad República salió como una broma, al estilo de la ironía tan común entre Toph y Sokka. Fue una escena graciosa en mi mente que no pude evitar escribir. Espero que les haya gustado :)

_Adelanto:_

_—¡Usted está completamente loco!—gritó el segundo General—¡Loco de remate!_

_—Avatar Aang—el Rey Kuei habló rápidamente para acallar a su general y reprenderlo con la pura mirada—Lo que usted nos está pidiendo es sencillamente imposible._

_—No puede ser imposible—respondió—No existe tal cosa._

_El Rey Kuei negó._

_—No sabe de lo que habla._

_—Creo saber más de lo que ustedes saben._

_La indignación del segundo General hacía temblar sus crispadas manos y la mirada el mismo estaba cargada de resentimiento. _

¿Qué creen que pasará después?... bueno. Me despido esperando actualizar más pronto que la vez pasada. ¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
